


Invision

by EllaRojac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Blind Character, F/M, Good Loki, Loki Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaRojac/pseuds/EllaRojac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been almost three years since Loki invaded New York, but things will never be the same. Adrian will forever be changed because of the invasion, and what Loki did. Of course she still lives in the Avenger Tower, and the Avengers are still like her family, but life for her now is different than it was before. She no longer can be such an active member of the team. At least Loki was dead, or so she thought. What would happen if Loki suddenly came back to life, and with more mental problems than before? How will Adrian react to the source of all her problems being alive again? Most importantly though, how will Loki react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Mystery to Me

Takes place a year and a half after the end of Thor: The Dark World

Prologue: Mystery to Me

Thor returned to Asgard, having the need to speak with his father about an imposing threat that The Avengers have detected somewhere in the deepest, darkest part of the nine realms.

Thor’s feet landed gracefully on the newly repaired Bifrost, happy that he was home after being gone for so long. “Heimdal, old friend, how have things been since I have been gone? How is father?” He asked.

“I am afraid the King has barred anyone from seeing him for almost a year and a half now, your highness. I cannot see him either. He is a mystery to me.” Heimdal said with a grave voice as he pulled his sword from the Bifrost.

Thor thought for a moment, wondering why his father would keep himself from the Realm. Could he be sick? “I shall see him immediately then.” He said. “Perhaps he will talk to his son.”

Heimdal simply nodded his head and Thor spun his hammer, taking off down the rainbow bridge. He quickly made his way through Asgard and landed just outside the throne room doors. There were guards on either side of the door, standing now with their weapons drawn.

A guard stepped forward. “Prince Thor, I am sorry, but you are not allowed to enter these doors. The King has forbidden anyone from entering, even you, your highness.” The guard stepped back and joined his brethren in raising their shields into battle position.

Thor thought for a moment. Even he is barred from the door? Is this because of his mother? He still mourned for her, but his father barring the throne room sounded unlike himself. What mask was his father wearing?

“Let me in,” Thor said gently “This does not sound like my father at all. I wish to see what ails him in this manner."

The guards looks at each other for a moment, then they moved all of a sudden, striking Thor with their swords. Thor swung his hammer, and quickly knocked the guards unconscious, not killing them, for when he looked at their eyes, they shone a brilliant green. This was something that Thor had seen many times before in his long life, and he could not believe what this meant. He swung his hammer at the locked doors and they fell off their hinges.

Stepping into the room he noticed a figure at the foot of the throne, curled in on himself. Noticing Thor’s presence, the figure soon rose, arms outstretched, and turned to face Thor, revealing the evil smile plastered on his face.

“Why hello there Thor, finally come to see how the Mighty King of Asgard fairs?” Loki said.

Thor was in shock to say the least. He thought his brother dead, and now he was standing before him. Thor moved closer and noticed something much different than the Loki that he knew. Loki’s hair had grown even longer than it was when he “died”, now reaching past his shoulder blades. It wasn’t neat like he always kept it either. His hair was snarled and tangled, even choppy in some places. Jane would say that it looked like a “bird’s nest”. His skin was pale and sweat was coating his forehead. Thor knew that Loki never sweat, not unless he was near incredible heat. This was due to the fact that Loki was actually Jotumn. His natural icy skin allowed him to keep cool and not over heat. Before Thor knew his brother’s true parentage, he always thought Loki’s lack of sweat was because of his magic. When his gaze turned to Loki’s clothes, he noticed that they were torn, and that they hung loose over his scary thin frame. The most prominent thing that Thor saw though, was Loki’s eyes. They, for centuries, have been a brilliant green, always alive with mischief, but now they were a glowing, dead blue. The color was the same blue that Thor saw when Loki attacked Midgard almost three years ago. This observation was why Thor was very timid in answering Loki’s question, or not answering it actually.

“Loki,” he whispered, “what happened to you? I thought you dead, now you sit here plain as day on the throne in Father’s place.”

“YOUR FATHER!” Loki spat. “YOUR FATHER THOR! HE WAS NEVER MY FATHER! NEVER!”

Thor slowly overcame his shock. “What happened Loki? Where is Odin? How do you still live?”

“Why Thor, I thought you would never ask. Odin is dead. It seems like Mother’s death took its toll on him. He knew I was alive immediately once I returned to Asgard. Before he died, he gave me the throne, knowing you would turn it down because of your mortal.” He gave a menacing smile and moved closer to Thor, still standing next to the throne. “I am now King, and you can do nothing about it. Oh, you are probably wondering how I accomplished my “death” too, are you not? MAGIC!” Loki shouted. “You always thought me beneath you. For centuries I have lived in your shadow. Always ‘Loki, brother of Thor’. BUT I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER, AND I AM NO LONGER BENEATH YOU! I AM KING OF ASGARD!”

At this, Loki leapt from the steps using the Allfather’s staff to propel himself into the air. He twisted, and came down striking Thor on the back. The blow did not do any damage strangely, in fact, Thor felt there was almost no force behind the attack. He whirled around to face his brother, who now looked like he was about to collapse.

“BROTHER!” Thor shouted, “Why are you doing this? I do not want to fight. Stop this madness. I can help you with what is ailing you. PLEASE BROTHER!”

Loki looked at Thor and gave a haunting laugh, preparing for another strike, but his laugh soon turned into a horrifying wordless scream. He dropped his staff and grabbed his head, nails digging into his face and drawing blood. Loki stumbled forward, eyes now the green Thor knew and collapsed into his brother’s arms.

Thor yelled for the guards and was surprised to see the Warriors Three and Lady Sif run into the throne room. He knew his Mother’s death was excruciating for his Father, and his death was not unexpected. At least his Father was now with his Mother in Valhalla. Thor knew that something was wrong with Loki and that he needed help. He did not know exactly how to help him, but he thought his friends on Midgard might know something more than he.

He turned to the warriors. “Friends, something ails my brother. I ask for you to watch over the kingdom while I am gone. Please, say you will do this for me.”

Lady Sif stepped forward. “Thor, where is the Allfather? What is happening?” She asked, “I thought Loki to be dead. How can this be true? Is this not another of his illusions to trick us even in his death? Where are you even going with him?”

“Please Lady Sif all I ask of you is to guard the Kingdom while I am gone. Something is lurking out there, so beware. I do not know how my brother still lives, but I am taking him to Midgard. I believe some of my friends there will be able to help him. The King is dead. As much as I do not wish it, I am now King. My brother cannot rule in his current state. All I ask of you now is to guard the Realm while I am gone. I do not know for how long, but I must go.”

He started spinning his hammer, making sure Loki was over his shoulder, and took off. He did not have time to mourn for his Father. His main priority now was to help his brother. After all, Loki was all the family Thor had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece of work, and I hope to someday be involved in the writing business. I have been working on this for quite a while now, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I and a few of my friends have. If there are any mistakes, please feel free to let me know, and I will try to fix them. Any feedback positive or negative is appreciated, I love to have different ideas thrown at me. Now, I try to make things as realistic as possible, but I know some things may not be correct. Again, please tell me and I will try to correct them. I hope you enjoy reading!


	2. Because of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives at the Avenger Tower with an unconscious Loki in his arms. Introduced to the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters from now on should be in first person.

Chapter 2: Because of Him

The Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Pepper were all sitting in Stark Tower, presently watching the evening news report. They usually watched it after they had dinner, to see if there was anything they could help with. However, most of them were doing their own thing. Tony was working on his tablet, Pepper looking over his shoulder. Bruce was reading a book, Darcy was playing a game on her iPod, Jane was on her laptop and Clint and Natasha were having a quiet conversation in the corner. Steve was the only one who was actually watching the news. At least that’s what I thought they were doing based on what they normally do.

I was in my temporary tech room, on the holding room floor, completing my report on the Haden incident when the censors went crazy. JARVIS spoke into my earpiece. “Miss, it seems that Thor is arriving on the terrace in a few minutes. I suggest that you join the others in the lounge.”

“JARVIS” I said. “I thought Thor was not due back until tomorrow.”

“He was not Miss.” JARVIS responded. “I am not sure as to why he is returning early.”

I quickly exited the room and made my way into the elevator. When I arrived in the lounge, I was greeted by Clint. “Hey Adrian, did you finish your report already?”

I moved further into the room and stood next to the couch. “No, but the censors say that Thor is going to be arriving any minute now. Jane, did he say somehow contact you and say he was returning earlier than expected?”

“No, he said he was going to be back tomorrow around noon.” She said, worry apparent in her voice.

All of a sudden thunder rang out in the sky and a flash of lightning signaled Thor’s return. I turned toward the open doors leading to the balcony, but all of a sudden I was being pushed into the couch by Pepper. The Avengers around me jumped from their seats. Tony had even called one of his suits to him.

Tony’s face place slid up and calmly addressed Thor. “What’s going on Point Break? What’s with Reindeer Games here? Thought you said he was dead, now he’s here in your arms unconscious?”

My blood ran cold. Loki. Thor brought back Loki? He was supposed to be dead, now he was here, not only on Earth, but in New York, the city he attacked less than three years ago. That’s why Pepper pushed me into the couch. She saw him with Thor.

“My brother is not dead. I know not how, but his magic must be behind it. When I arrived on Asgard, Hemingdal informed me of my father’s seclusion. He had refused to witness with anyone since I abdicated the throne. Refusing even Hemingdal. I immediately flew to the throne room and the guards attempted to stop me by force, their eyes shining a brilliant green, something characteristic of Loki’s magic. I did not believe, could not believe what their eyes may signify, but as I entered the room there he was. He was curled in on himself at the base of the throne and he proceeded to tell me that my Father had died while I was fighting Malekith here on Midgard. He could not bear the death of my Mother and he was already weak as it was. Loki would not explain everything to me for he attacked me. Something was changed about him, his attack was weak and then he suddenly screamed wordlessly and collapsed. I knew not what to think except that you may be able to help him.”

Suddenly there was commotion. Thor’s loud footsteps came closer to where I was on the couch, but I also heard lighter footsteps come closer. I could feel the vibration of their steps through the ground. Heavier than those of Steve of Clint, but not as heavy as Thor or Tony in his suit. I also smelled pine and spice next to me for some reason.

“Help me? I DON’T NEED HELP! I HAVE NEVER NEEDED HELP!” Loki yelled. Then his attitude changed so drastically. “Help me. Help me Thor. PLEEEEEAAAA!” His last word transformed into a scream and a loud thud echoed through the silent room.

I stood up and headed toward the elevator to go to my room. Tony suddenly grabbed ahold of my arm as gently as he could while in his suit. “Please Adrian, don’t go, we need you. We can take him down to the holding cell, but we need you to help us with the tech. I know you can't stand him, but please?” He asked gently.

“Alright Tony, but don’t expect anything from me when I get into his cell.” I said calmly. “He won’t have his magic in there and I will take full advantage of that. I expect him to pay for what he did to me during New York.”

“What do you mean Adrian?” Thor said. “What did my brother do? I thought you were safe inside the tower when the Chitari attacked?”

I turned around slowly to look at Thor, who I knew was standing directly in front of me. “It is because of him that I can’t see you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work, and I hope to someday be involved in the writing business. I have been working on this for quite a while now, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I and a few of my friends have. If there are any mistakes, please feel free to let me know, and I will try to fix them. Any feedback positive or negative is appreciated, I love to have different ideas thrown at me. Now, I try to make things as realistic as possible, but I know some things may not be correct. Again, please tell me and I will try to correct them. I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
